


all隼白

by ajiunea



Category: allsunbai, all隼白
Genre: M/M, sunbai - Freeform, 隼白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajiunea/pseuds/ajiunea
Kudos: 2





	all隼白

all隼白  
烂尾车  
他不知被困在这里多长时间了  
他感知不到时间的流逝  
那个男人每天都会来，也只有他来了，他才会听到人类的声音  
他不是没想过逃跑，但他根本没有力气逃跑  
男人乐衷于在他身上放各种道具，以便于欣赏  
这使他愉悦  
隼白不止一次的被他用各种所谓的“惩罚”搞到高潮不断，甚至于昏过去  
隼白期待着他的到来，因为那是他能接触到的唯一一个人，却又惧怕他的到来  
“哟——有没有想我啊？”  
男人打开门，笑嘻嘻的走了进来  
他手里还拿了一堆红线  
感到隼白盯着手里的红线而不是他，男人扬了扬眉  
“看什么呢？红线？怎么着，你想跟谁绑一起啊？”  
男人好似可惜道：“可惜了，你接触不到别人呢……哇，难道，你想跟我绑在一起？”男人夸张的叫了一声  
“也不是不行呢，但你看这个红线这——么多”  
男人找到红线的一段，自顾自的说着，并不给隼白插话的机会  
索性隼白早就习惯了，不过是多了一种道具罢了  
男人用的红线不多，但缠住的全是他的敏感部位  
他就那么半跪在地上，眼睫煽动，身体轻颤  
男人侧靠在椅子上，一只手撑着脸，红绳的另一端缠在他的手指上  
男人看着隼白这副呆滞的表情，很不满意  
漫不经心地动了动手指，红线颤动，传递在隼白身上的红线上的力已经小了不少，却搞得人痒痒的  
“哟，隼白大人，怎么不动啦？”  
男人用力抽了抽手指  
隼白闷哼一声，身前的性器颤抖，想射，性器的头部却被红线缠住  
男人饶有兴趣的看着隼白，吹了声口哨  
“瞧瞧，大人您想要却又得不到的表情还真是好看啊”  
又来了吗……  
白发男人眼神溃散  
后穴被串珠堵住，半截在内，半截在外  
珠子很小，如果他一用力，珠子会狠狠碾过他的前列腺，但如果他放松，珠子就会从穴口滑出  
珠子被打磨的光滑圆润，很难夹住  
绳子是与珠子系在一起的  
男人很不高兴见到隼白这副愣神的模样  
他有动了动手指  
隼白闷哼一声，后穴忍不住缩紧，颤抖着倒在了地上  
男人有些高兴，他恶劣的笑了  
“想不到大名鼎鼎的白夜叉这么喜欢这种感觉啊，那我再去找两个给你玩玩？”  
“哎，如果我出去了的话……这绳子也地方放啊”  
男人苦恼的挠了挠头  
“呐……不如这样”  
男人走过去，把手中的红线解开，系在隼白的根部上，还打了一个蝴蝶结  
顺带的，还十分“好心”的把缠在顶端的红绳移了移  
男人控制的十分细微，红绳要掉不掉，半挂在上面  
不至于继续堵着他，也不至于让他一下射出来  
“大人，你可要小心哦”  
男人笑嘻嘻的拉了两下红绳  
“不然的话，发生了什么……”  
“这可谁也说不好，不是吗？”  
红绳随着呼吸一颤一颤的，哪怕隼白已经放轻了呼吸  
男人已经出去了，不知何时会回来  
男人走之前特意把隼白的姿势改为跪趴，穴口冲着门口  
后穴的珠子随着呼吸吐露，一进一退  
男人给他摸得润滑剂具有催情效果  
其中，润滑剂更多的涂在了珠子间的空隙里，让习惯了被插入的身体一时有些分不清后穴的到底是串珠，还是玉势  
红绳随着呼吸轻微颤抖，摩擦着身体的敏感点，而这使得隼白控制不住的颤抖，形成了一个循环  
跪的时间久了，双腿忍不住打颤，却也让红线颤动的更厉害  
“哟，大人，看来你自己玩的挺开心啊”男人打开门，看到的就是隼白双腿大开，莹白的身体被细密的红线缠缚，红线缠绕在他的胸口，腰线，后穴，大腿，伤疤  
最后在阴茎上打了个蝴蝶结  
红线随着隼白身体的颤抖摩擦着隼白的敏感点，颤抖的越厉害，摩擦的也就越厉害  
男人吹着口哨，心情很不错的样子  
经过隼白身旁的时候，却一脚踹在了腰窝处  
隼白闷哼一声，再也支撑不住跪着的姿势  
男人用脚踩在了串珠上，捻了捻  
“呀，队长，你抖什么啊？”男人恶劣一笑，不顾隼白的挣扎，脚底勾住红绳，往外一拉  
串珠一颗接着一颗被拉出，隼白连尖叫都忘记了，只是张着嘴，手指用力的掐着什么，用力到指尖泛白  
当串珠还剩下最后两颗的时候，男人恍然大悟一般，拍了拍头  
“哎呀，我想起一件事，我记得，我说过不要让珠子掉出来吧？”男人皱着眉，颇为苦恼的看着珠子  
“可是他们都出来了耶，真的很抱歉啊队长”  
男人蹲下来，解开了系在根部的绳子，又重新系在了手指上  
男人活动筋骨一般不断的弯曲手指，欣赏的看着隼白的反应  
“怎么办呢？队长，要不然，我给你塞回去好不好？”


End file.
